mineswinefandomcom-20200214-history
MineSwine Wiki
Overview The MineSwine Network is an online server for the popular game Minecraft. It was created by the users 'insanehero' and 'dillyg10'. It started out as BlockEmpires in 2012 and, since then, the server has changed significantly. The network was widely known for its custom games, many of which were unique at the time of making. The most popular of these was titled 'JediCraft' and was a Star Wars-themed combat game. The server IP has been hub.mineswine.com since the server's conception in 2013. Its website can be found at www.mineswine.com. History of 'JediCraft' During the Autumn of 2013, the owner of the original BlockEmpires and the new MineSwine network was approached by a YouTuber with a deal to make a server. After several revisions of the plan, a Grand Theft Auto-style game was decided upon. However, on the final evening before release, the YouTuber asked for the project to be re-made with a Star Wars theme, as he believed that would be more popular with his channel viewers. Despite having almost no time to complete the request, the entire project was rewritten in a single night to include the requested changes, although this would prove to be a mistake. The game, titled 'JediCraft', was extremely popular and the server quickly gained a huge following. However, after several contractual disputes between the YouTuber and the owner of the server, the YouTuber was eventually expelled from the server for breaking his contract. He subsequently went on to try and create a copy of the game using stolen files and data from the original. Although the server gained steadily in popularity, reaching a peak in 2014, it experienced several setbacks in the form of bugs and glitches, caused as a knock-on effect of having re-worked the whole project within a single evening. These errors began to compound and, during the release of Minecraft's '1.8' update, the server was forced to close its most popular game. Once the game had been re-opened, the owners looked at improving their game. Although it was still an outstanding server, the 'JediCraft' game had lost its unique selling point, as several other imitations had been created to try and capitalise on the popularity of the Star Wars franchise. As a result, they hired a very prominent graphic designer to create some 3D vehicle models, the very first of their kind, that made use of new functionality that had recently been added to Minecraft. At the time, this was a huge advance and the project itself was the first of its kind, thereby reinstating MineSwine's unique selling point as a server. During this period, two additional users were added to the ownership as non-executives. A user named 'RingOfStorms', who had been involved in developing the project since the beginning had a brief stint with the 'owner' title, however, not much is know about this. Various problems and requirements got in the way of the owners, and they were forced to step back from the project and leave it to run itself due to time constraints. To avoid the online game collapsing, an old player going by the username 'Moderocky' was promoted to the board and given the task of curating the server. Despite his best efforts, a lack of funding and development caused small aspects of the server to fail as they awaited long-needed replacement. There were also several altercations with people over a perceived money issue during 2015 that had to be resolved. The new director, Moderocky, was unable to repair the 'JediCraft' game, although during his leadership several new games were added to the network in an attempt to salvage the original player count and obtain the necessary funding to continue. Despite the relative quality and ingenuity of these additions, all of which had to be completed with the director's own funds due to a lack of finance, they failed to draw in the necessary investors and donors required to sustain the server. Despite the team's best efforts, the server lacked the funding to continue. The entire network was eventually sold to a previous staff member, who promised to preserve it for as long as possible. Unfortunately, the new ownership was fraught with corruption and the new team quickly clashed with the original one. Although legal action was threatened over the dubious and potentially illegal actions of one of the new owners, a user by the name of 'TheTacobite', a legal challenge was never mounted. While there was a period of new investment in the 'JediCraft' game, the new establishment failed to maintain the quality or popularity of the original version and it quickly became clear that the new owner was not competent to run the server. After many complaints, the executives voted to remove TheTacobite and a new user was instated to take over from him. The user 'ssamjh' managed to continue the server for several more months before funding dried out and the server was forced to close once more. At this point, the owners began to look for a new potential buyer who could continue the server. During this time, the director and head of game design from 2015, Moderocky, considered buying the server back again. He partnered with one of the original owners, dillyg10, to form a new plan for the server that could save it from collapse. Although they came close to purchasing the title back again and continuing with it, Moderocky was forced to leave the country in undisclosed circumstances and ended up stranded in Southern Africa for several months. As such, their bid for ownership was withdrawn and the server was auctioned off in a public market. A new user called 'Kyus_' immediately bought the server as an investment opportunity, despite never having played any of the games before. He presented himself as being the owner of several movie theatres in the United States and wanted to capitalise on his YouTube media presence in order to gain popularity for the server. Although the existing server team clashed with him, to begin with, they got along well for the most part. Seeing a need for new and impressive content to be produced, Kyus_ approached Moderocky to return as a game designer, due to his extensive knowledge of the server. The current staff manager, a user named 'BryceBAM' took over producing and managing the guns and weaponry involved in the game, and added several new weapons. Although this and other content was recommended and produced for the 'JediCraft' game, not much of it was added to the game due to a lack of payment and other development issues. The server ran into development issues, with several of the new developers quitting for unknown reasons. Kyus_ also decided not to follow the usage terms of the original game, Minecraft, seeing the game's EULA as being obsolete and preventing him from making a profit from the server. Subsequently, the server was given a warning for breaching the EULA and issued with an ultimatum: to either follow the terms of use or close down permanently. Kyus_ saw this as being a major blow to his plans for the server and soon began to search for a new owner to sell it to. This time, Moderocky declined to make an offer for the server due to a general lack of popularity. The server was once again sold at public auction in early 2019, this time to a user named 'AustralianFlag' and his co-owner 'NovaMC'. While AustralianFlag paid for the entire project, NovaMC started out making most of the major decisions. He brought in a new team, all of which immediately clashed with the current staff members. Although the user NovaMC was very popular with some users due to his lax approach to enforcing the rules and his desire to make the game more 'mainstream,' the management quickly realised that he was detrimental to the server. NovaMC was quickly removed from directorship by the sole executive, AustralianFlag, and the old staff were reinstated. With new vision and funding being provided, development work on the server began to commence again and the new owner quickly released his vision for the future of MineSwine in a concise forum post. This was the first time an owner had admitted to several of the issues that the server was facing, leading users to believe that the server was indeed on a new track. BryceBAM resigned from his post as staff manager after a long stint in the role but retained his other duties working with the server. Games JediCraft - Based on Star Wars, this is a closed world game similar to an online version of Grand Theft Auto, but without the NPC characters. SG:RL - This is hunger games taken to a whole new level. Find chests around the map to armour up with weapons, and fight your foes. Eliminate the other 23 tributes with your weapon artillery. Creative - Creative is a classic Mineswine gamemode. Build and create things with your friends and show off your awesome building to your friends! Anarchy without Guns - It started out as an April fools joke, but people started to like it! It seems that we are keeping it. This server is a no-frills survival server. Make friends and learn to survive! Factions - The classic old factions. The type that everyone knows and loves. Raid any base you find, obsidian your base to the max and don't forget to stock up on golden apples. Minewars - A Star Wars combat game in teams. Category:Browse Category:Staff Category:JediCraft Category:SG:RL Category:Minewars Category:Build Team